Inmortal
by Nuria Beilschmidt
Summary: Creí que esta vez era diferente, creí haber encontrado aquello que siempre he andado buscando... ¿Acaso lo encontré sin ni siquiera darme cuenta?
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: Una sorpresa inesperada.

– Por fin, el grandioso Gilbert Beilschmidt va a rescatar a una princesa de su prisión, custodiada por un gran dragón, el cual derrotaré sin casi mover un dedo! –

– Gilbert, deja de decir tonterías. – Me cortó Francis rápidamente.

– ¿Qué tonterías? ¡No son tonterías! ¡Hoy voy a salvar a una hermosa princesa y seré un verdadero caballero! – Alcé la voz mientras golpeaba mi pecho.

– Por supuesto, al igual que las otras dieciocho veces… – Levantó una ceja.

– ¡Cállate! ¡Eso solo fue mala suerte! – Medio refunfuñe.

– ¿Mala suerte? Te timaron, Gilbert, admítelo de una vez, todos esos mapas no llevaban a ningún lado, y este igual. – Se tumbó en la hierba. – Aun no se porqué seguimos creyéndote…–

– ¡Esta vez es de verdad! ¡Ya lo veréis! – Grité.

– Hey, este sitio lo conozco. – Dijo Antonio mientras observaba el mapa.

– ¡¿De verdad?! – Me coloqué rápidamente a su lado. – ¡¿Sabes llegar?! ¡Dime que si! – Le zarandeé un poco.

– Hace años que no voy, pero creo que si sabría... – No lo dejé terminar.

– ¡Pues vamos! ¡Rápido! – Me subí al caballo rápidamente.

– ¡Si! – Se levantó rápidamente él también.

Francis se incorporó rápidamente. – ¡Antonio! ¿De verdad que le vas a hacer caso? ¿Crees que va a hacer algo ahí? – Frunció el ceño mientras Antonio se subía al caballo.

– ¿Por qué no? ¡Vallamos a por aventuras! –

– ¡Ese es el espíritu Antonio! – Le di un golpecito en la espalda. – ¡Vamos Francis! ¡Como en los viejos tiempos! – Le indiqué con la mano que se levantara y se montara al caballo.

Suspiró. – Esta bien, vallamos, pero no vamos a encontrar nada. – Se levantó y se montó en el caballo.

– ¡Bien! ¡Ya estamos los tres de nuevo en acción! ¡Vayamos a por esa princesa! –

– ¡Sí! – Antonio fue el primero en avanzar. – ¡Os guiaré! –

Le seguimos por aquel verde y extenso prado hasta llegar a un denso bosque, poco a poco la luz era más tenue, me costaba verle un poco. – ¡Hey Antonio! ¡Espera un momento! – Le perdí de vista. – ¿Antonio? ¿Estas por aquí? ¡Hey!. Mierda Francis, creo que le hemos… ¿Francis? – Miré hacia atrás, él tampoco estaba. – ¿Qué mierda? ¡Francis! ¡Antonio! ¡¿Dónde estáis?! –

Comencé a divagar por aquél bosque, agudizando mis cinco sentidos. Vi un pequeño claro a lo lejos, pensé que estarían allí. Tras unos segundos llegué, la claridad me cegó un poco, cuando pude abrir los ojos observé un pequeño castillo, saqué el mapa y comparé el lugar.

– Oh gott… Este es el lugar… ¡SII! ¡LO ENCONTRÉ! ¡EL GRAN GILBERT BEILSCHMIDT HA ENCONTRADO EL LUGAR! ¡Y el capullo de Francis pensaba que no existía! – Rápidamente me acerqué y me bajé del caballo. – Bueno, princesa, allá voy. – Intenté abrir las grandes puertas, sin éxito. –Pero que mierda… – Las zarandeé con fuerza. – ¡ABRETE! ¡PUÑETERA! – Volví a zarandearla mas fuerte. – ¡HE CONSEGUIDO LLEGAR HASTA AQUÍ Y TU NO ME VAS A IMPEDÍR ENTRAR! – Le dí unas cuantas patadas. – Desgraciada… Debe haber otra puerta. –

Comencé a mirar por los lados, no veía ninguna puerta más. Miré hacia arriba, solo había una pequeña ventana, lo demás era todo piedra. – ¡Sí! ¡Otra entrada! – Comencé a escalar aquella muralla, por suerte las piedras estaban algo salidas, lo que me ayudó a subir fácilmente. – ¡Venga! ¡Unos centímetros más! – Estiré la mano hasta llegar al filo de la ventana, me impulsé y puse la otra mano, rápidamente levanté mi cuerpo y conseguí subirme, me senté y apoyé la cabeza en la pared. – Joder…No pensaba que esto contara tanto…– Miré hacia los lados, en uno de ellos había una cama, tapada por una densa mosquitera, podía verse la silueta de una persona. – Oh, gott, también es real. –

Me introduje en aquella pequeña habitación inmaculada y me acerqué a la cama. – Veamos su rostro…– Abrí lentamente la cortina. – ¿Princesa? – Susurré. Estaba metida en la cama, tapada hasta la cabeza, me acerqué hasta dejar nuestras cabezas separadas por unos milímetros. – ¿Princesa? – Volví a susurrar. Oí un pequeño gruñido, se movió y destapó un poco, sus ojos eran grandes y violetas, su pelo negro y corto. – ¿Qu-Quien eres? – Su voz grave y… ¡¿VOZ GRAVE?! Dí un respingo hacia atrás hasta quedarme sentado en el filo.

– ¡¿QU-QUIEN ERES TU?! – Le señalé. – ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ LA PRINCESA?! –

– ¡¿DE QUE PRINCESA HABLAS?! ¡NO HAY NADIE MAS AQUÍ! – Me miró fijamente. – ¡¿Y COMO HAS ENTRADO?! – Se incorporó.

– ¡ESA ES OTRA! ¡ABRE ESA PUÑETERA PUERTA! ¡HE TENIDO QUE SUBIR EL MURO Y ENTRAR POR LA VENTANA! – Señalé la ventana.

– ¡¿En serio?! – Frunció algo el ceño.

– No, Pegaso me ha traído montado en su lomo desde el olimpo… ¿¡TU QUE CREES?! – Dí un pequeño golpe en la cama.

– ¡Eso es imposible! ¡El dragón te habría destrozado nada mas tocar el muro! –

Le miré fijamente. – ¿Dragón? ¿Qué dragón? – Pregunté confuso.

De repente oímos un ruido que provenía del techo, era como si hubiese caído algo enorme sobre el. – Ese dragón… – Susurró. – Escóndete bajo la cama, rápido. –

– ¡No pienso esconderme! ¡Voy a luchar con ese…! – Se escuchó un gran rugido que se acercaba. – B-Bueno, te h-haré caso. – Me escurrí rápidamente bajo la cama.

Él se quedó allí, de pié, justo enfrente de la puerta, esperando que ese dragón entrase…


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: No pienso dejarte aquí.

Aun estaba bajo la cama, mirando fijamente a aquél chico, ¿No tenía miedo de encontrarse con ese… bicho? De repente se abrieron las puertas de la habitación, y exactamente, era un dragón, un gran dragón.

Nunca había visto uno, creía que solo eran un mito, o que vivían lejos de aquí. Era realmente enorme, de ojos naranjas, escamas negras… vamos, lo que es un dragón.

Se acercó a él lentamente, casi intimidante, quedándose justo frente a él.

– Hola, Fafnir. –

¡¿F-F-Fafnir?! ¡¿Acababa de decir Fafnir?! ¡N-No es posible!… ¡Ese dragón fue destruido por Siegfried hace años! ¡¿C-Como…?! En ese momento alzó su pata para ponerla en el pecho del chico, tendiéndole en el suelo mientras le presionaba. Su cara de dolor era innegable, pero cuando fui a salir rápidamente negó con la cabeza, indicándome que me quedara allí. Tras eso, un aura azul cielo comenzó a salir de su cuerpo, rodeando el cuerpo del dragón, parecía estar… ¿Robándole el aura?

Cuando esa aura desapareció levantó su zarpa y se dio media vuelta, dejándole en el suelo mientras salía de la habitación y cerraba las puertas. Salí rápidamente de debajo de la cama.

– ¡¿Qué coño a sido eso?! ¡¿Fafnir?! ¡¿Ese dragón no estaba muerto?! ¡¿Y que mierda era esa cosa azul que te salía del cuerpo?! ¡¿Quieres contestarme de una vez?! – Le miré, aun estaba tendido en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados, respirando con fuerza. – Oye, ¿Estás bien? – Me acerqué a él, dejándome de rodillas a su lado. – ¿Me escuchas? –

– S-Si…– Dijo con voz muy suave.

Le observé lentamente. – ¿Puedes moverte? –

Negó con la cabeza. Suspiré con fuerza antes de poner la mano en su espalda y levantarle un poco. – ¿Q-Que haces? –

– Supongo que no estarás demasiado cómodo. – Le levanté del todo mientras le llevaba hacia la cama. – La verdad es que así tampoco te diferencias mucho de una princesa. – Me reí un poco mientras lo decía.

– Pero que tonto que eres… – Parecía estar recobrando algo de sus fuerzas.

Le dejé tumbado mientras me sentaba a su lado. Ahora que lo pensaba, aun no sabía su nombre, la verdad es que tenía bastante curiosidad por saberlo. – Eh, Oye… –

– Roderich. –

– ¿C-Como sabias…? –

– Simplemente por la forma en que lo has dicho. – Se incorporó un poco. – ¿Cuál es el tuyo? –

– Oh, seguro que lo has escuchado bastante. – Me aclaré un poco la voz. – Soy el grandioso Gilbert Beilschmidt. –

– Pues no, no me suena de nada…– Frunció un poco el ceño.

Le miré muy rápidamente. – ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿No has oído hablar de mí?! –

– Ya te he dicho que no, y baja un poco la voz si no quieres que vuelva Fafnir. – Dijo en un todo de voz bajo.

– ¡¿Pero como no has podido oír hablar de mi?! ¡Es imposible! – De repente se escuchó un rugido.

– ¡Te dije que bajaras la voz capullo! ¡Sal de aquí ahora mismo! – Se levantó de la cama, aun se notaba que le faltaban fuerzas.

– ¿Y dejarte con ese bicho? ¡Una mierda! – Le empujé, dejándole sentado en la cama.

– ¡Gilbert vete! ¡No tienes porqué enfrentarte a el! –

Le miré. – ¡Pues claro que lo tengo! ¡Aun que no seas una princesa mi deber es rescatarte, no pienso irme! – Saqué la espada de su funda, poniéndome justo frente la puerta.

El sonido era cada vez más fuerte. Finalmente las puertas se abrieron, dejándome totalmente frente aquel dragón. Su mirada era aterradora, aunque la mía en ese momento tampoco se quedaba atrás, o al menos eso intenté.

Levanté un poco la espada. – ¡Vamos Fafnir, lucha contra mi! –

Simplemente me ignoró y volvió la mirada hacia Roderich, volviendo a rugir con fuerza. – ¡Vete ahora que puedes! – Llevó una de sus zarpas hacia él, volviendo a dejarle en el suelo, esta vez ejerciendo mas fuerza sobre el.

– ¡TU, DESGRADIADO, HE DICHO QUE LUCHAS CONTRA MÍ! – Rápidamente fui hacia él, clavando un poco la espada en una de sus patas.

Rugió con fuerza y me miró, golpeándome con la misma pata, estampándome en la pared. – Agg… Eso es… lucha contra mi… – Me levanté. – Y déjale en paz de una vez. –

Levantó su pata, dejando el cuerpo de Roderich libre, este cogió una gran bocanada de aire, indicándome con la cabeza que no lo hiciera, pero ya era tarde. Empuñé la espada con fuerza mientras le miraba fijamente a los ojos, comencé a correr hacia él, esquivando cualquier movimiento que hiciera.

– ¡Gilbert, detrás de ti! –

Rápidamente miré hacia atrás, no me di cuenta de su cola. Me golpeó la espalda, dejándome otra vez estampado en otra de las paredes. – ¡Ahhg! –

Se me escapó la espada, quedándose entre Fafnir y yo. Corrí esta vez hacia ella como pude, intentando que no llegara él antes que yo. Milagrosamente conseguí cogerla, pero él ya estaba a escasos centímetros de mí.

– ¡FAFNIR PARA! – Gritó Roderich, levantándose mientras se apoyaba en la cama.

Este le miró, por lo que aproveché para atacarle. Llevé la espada hasta su ojo, dejándole una gran cicatriz en el. El rugido que soltó hizo temblar casi todo castillo. Me acerqué a Roderich. – ¡Vamos corre! – Le agarré la muñeca y le saqué de aquella habitación.

Comenzamos a correr por todo el castillo buscando la salida. – Joder, este puto castillo parece puñetero laberinto. –

– Espera, creo que aún recuerdo la salida. – Se adelantó un poco.

Comenzamos a correr por aquellos pasillos enormes, estaba realmente perdido. – Oye, ¿Sabes por donde vas? –

– Si, creo que si. –

Volvimos a oír al dragón algo mas cerca. Giramos una esquina y encontramos la puerta. – ¡Esa es! –

Empezamos a darle golpes para abrirla, pero nada. – ¡MIERDA, JODER! ¡¿COMO COÑO SE HABRE ESTO?! – Grité.

– ¡N-No lo se! – Gritó el también.

– A la mierda, apártate. –

Se apartó, poniéndose de tras de mí. Le dí unas patadas a la cerradura hasta conseguir abrirla. Rápidamente salimos, encontrándonos en la entrada con Francis y Antonio.

– ¡Hey Gil! Ya creíamos que… –

– ¡CORRED! – Nos subimos a mi caballo.

– ¿Por qué corréis? ¿Y quien es ese…? –

Fafnir apareció por la puerta, rugiendo mucho mas fuerte al vernos.

– ¡¿PERO QUE MIERDA?! –

– ¡OS HE DICHO QUE CORRAIS! – Nos adelantamos un poco.

Salieron rápidamente tras nosotros. Ninguno miramos atrás, solamente cabalgamos lo mas rápido que pudimos, alejándonos de aquel dragón.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: Edelstein.

Hemos logrado escapar de milagro, menos mal que estaba este frondoso bosque para resguardarnos, creía que no lo contaba. Después de por lo menos diez minutos huyendo y otros diez esperando a que el puñetero dragón dejara de merodear hemos podido parar y descansar, por fin.

– ¡Ahh! ¡Dios! ¡Por fin algo de descanso! – Rápidamente bajo (Mas bien me tiro) del caballo y me tumbo en la hierva. No sabéis las tremendas ganas que tenía de hacer esto, y mas estando la hierva tan fresca.

Seguidamente Antonio y Francis me acompañan y se tumban junto a mí, suspirando aliviadamente. – Recordadme que jamás vuelva a hacer caso a Gilbert. – Dice Francis mientras cierra los ojos y llena la cavidad de sus pulmones con el agradable aire que se podía respirar allí.

– Yo te lo recordaré encantado. – Dice Antonio, levantando levemente la mano para después dejarla caer hacia atrás bruscamente, haciendo que las pequeñas gotas de agua que había en la hierba salieran disparadas hacia arriba, cayendo después sobre nosotros.

– Oye, que he sido yo el que ha tenido que luchar contra un dragón. – Estiro los brazos hacia los lados para dejarlos caer sobre sus vientres suavemente. –No os quejéis tanto. –

– ¿Luchar? Yo solo te he visto huir. – Sonríe Francis intentando picarme, como siempre. Y claro, como siempre, pico.

– ¿Es que no has visto la pedazo de herida que tenía en el ojo? ¡Lo que hay en mi espada es sangre de dragón! – Me incorporo rápidamente, moviendo la mano enérgicamente hacia mi espada.

– ¡Yo solo he visto que un bicharraco enorme venía hacia nosotros! ¡Y lo hacía por tu culpa! ¿Por qué no te lo has cargado allí mismo? – Se incorpora ahora el también, con el ceño un poco fruncido y alzado.

– ¿Vais a empezar a discutir otra vez? ¿No os cansáis? – Dice Antonio aún tumbado mientras nos mira con su típica mirada tranquila e impasible.

Nos giramos hacia él, los dos al mismo tiempo. – Sí. –

Suspira mientras echa la cabeza a un lado. – Cuando terminéis despertadme de la siesta. –

– ¡¿PERO QUE COÑO HACEIS?! ¡¿SOYS TONTOS O QUE?! ¿¡ESTAMOS PERDIDOS EN MEDIO DE UN BOSQUE Y LO ÚNICO QUE OS OCURRE HACER ES PONEROS A DISCUTIR!? – De repente Roderich alza la voz, haciendo que los tres nos sobresaltamos y nos giramos hacia él. No nos acordábamos de que estaba allí, o por lo menos yo no me acordaba.

– Oh, cierto. – Francis se levanta mientras se limpia un poco la ropa. – No nos han presentado. –

– Roderich Edelstein. –Está con las manos cruzadas sobre si vientre, con un pequeño mohín en la cara.

Francis se acerca hasta él. – Francis Bonnefoy – Le coge la mano y la besa. – Encantado. –

Suspira el más bajo. – Por fin alguien que sabe tratar con la realeza. –

– ¿Realeza? – Salto de repente de mi sitio. – Por que estuvieras en un castillo encerrado y que te haya rescatado un apuesto caballero (El asombroso yo, claro está) no te convierte en parte de la realeza, señorito. – Me acerco a ellos, intentando bajarle un poco los humos.

– Edelstein… – Susurra Antonio para si mismo, aún con los ojos cerrados.

– Idiota, no lo digo por eso, soy realmente parte de la realeza. –

– Bla, bla, bla, que si, lo que tu digas señorito. – Alzo una ceja mientras miro a Francis, negando levemente.

Se queda pensativo, mirando hacia el cielo. – Edelstein… Me suena mucho ese apellido…– Susurra Francis esta vez.

– No me extraña. – Dice Roderich algo molesto.

– No pienses más Francis, estoy seguro de que… –

– ¡Ya me acuerdo! – Grita Antonio, levantándose rápidamente y dirigiéndose hacia nosotros rápidamente. Mira a Roderich fijamente. – ¡Te conozco! –

Los tres le miramos sin creerle. – L-Lo siento, debes equivocarte, no te conozco. –

– ¿Qué que? – Miro hacia Antonio y luego hacia Roderich.

Francis levanta la cabeza, mirando también a Roderich tranquilamente. Mientras tanto, yo no estaba tan tranquilo– ¿Pero que cojones me he perdido? ¿De que le conocéis? ¡¿Queréis explicármelo los tres de una vez?! –

– Si yo lo supiera… – Roderich me mira tan confundido como yo a él.

– Guerra de Sucesión Española. – Dice Antonio mientras mira a Francis sin cambiar un ápice la cara.

– ¿Que tiene que ver eso ahora? Eso ocurrió en mil setecientos uno, hace casi más de veinte años. No le encuentro sentido. – Muevo los brazos tan rápido como puedo, me he perdido desde hace tiempo, no entiendo nada…

– Gilbert, pregúntale quien es, haber si te enteras de una vez, hasta Antonio lo ha pillado. – El rubio se masajea las sienes suavemente con los ojos cerrados.

Miro a Roderich más confundido que nunca, esperando una respuesta, ya que creo que no hace falta que le conteste. – Roderich Edelstein, sucesor de la casa Real Austriaca. –

– Y una mierda. – No se me ocurre otra cosa. Ya claro, este señorito un príncipe… YO BUSCABA UNA PRINCESA, ¿TANTO PIDO? YO CREO QUE NO.

Entonces, este saca una pequeña placa de su cuello. – Mira. – Nada más decir eso nos acercamos los tres, observando aquella placa de plata. Había un pequeño escudo grabado, y efectivamente, era de la casa Real Austriaca.

– ¡¿CÓMO COÑO ACABA UN MIEMBRO DE LA FAMILIA REAL AUSTRIACA EN UN COCHOMBROSO CASTILLO COMO ESE?! – Cojo la placa y la miro más de cerca mientras Antonio y Francis se separan de ella.

– Gilbert, créelo, es el príncipe se Austria. – Dice calmadamente Antonio.

– ¡JAMÁS, ESTO TIENE QUE SER UNA COPIA! ¡ESPERA! ¡ES ROBADA! ¡SEGURO QUE ES ROBADA! – Me quita Roderich la placa de un tirón y vuelve a colgarla en su cuello.

– En serio, no se como le aguantáis. – Dice este mientras se recoloca las gafas.

– Yo también me pregunto eso. – Francis se aparta el cabello que le queda suelto tras sus orejas.

– ¡NO HABLÉIS COMO SI NO ESTUBIERA! – Estaban comenzando a cabrearme estos dos.

– Eh, oye, se está haciendo de noche, ¿Sabéis algún lugar donde poder pasar la noche? –

Nadie dice nada, y eso no me gusta. – Tú, ¿Conoces algo de este lugar? – Miro al señorito, rezando por que diga que sí.

– No lo había visto en mi vida. – ¡Gracias señor por escuchar mis rezos!

– Bueno, parece que nos va a tocar dormir aquí. –Dice Francis mientras ata a su caballo en uno de los grandes árboles.

– Si, eso parece. Será mejor hacer una hoguera. – Suspira Antonio antes de atar su caballo y al mío en otro de los árboles.

– ¿Qué? ¿De verdad vais a quedaros aquí? – Vuelve a cruzar los brazos.

– ¿Tú que crees? – Me tumbo en el suelo, utilizando mi brazo como almohada.

– No pienso quedarme aquí. – Niega rotundamente nuestra idea.

– Pues me parece que no te queda otra. – Le miro de reojo.

– Claro que tengo otra, voy a buscar un lugar más cómodo. – Se da la vuelta, adentrándose más en el bosque.

– Eh, espera, ¿Vas a ir solo? – Dice Antonio mientras apila un par de palos.

– No me hace falta nadie. – Desaparece en la espesura de aquél bosque.

– Pero… –

– Déjale, ya verás como vuelve dentro de nada con el rabo entre las piernas. – Digo con los ojos cerrados.

Acabo de mirar mi viejo reloj, hace tres horas que Roderich se fue y aún no ha vuelto. Me incorporo, mirando la hoguera antes de poner un par de palos más. ¿Dónde estará?... No se por qué, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en si estará bien o no, no me deja dormir. Maldito señorito, me va ha hacer ir a buscarle… Me levanto y preparo una pequeña antorcha. Cuando la tengo terminada miro a Antonio y a Francis, no creo que haya ido muy lejos, volveré en un par de horas como mucho. Comienzo a andar, siguiendo el recorrido por el cual se dirigió, he de decir que ese camino estaba oscuro, muy oscuro.


	4. Chapter 4

Inmortal C4: El fénix.

Sigo buscando al dichoso señorito, llevo ya casi una puñetera hora en este puñetero y oscuro bosque. ¿A QUE PERSONA CUERDA SE LE OCURRE BUSCAR AHORA UN LUGAR MAS CÓMODO PARA DORMIR? CUANDO LO ENCUENTRE LLORANDO Y PERDIDO ME VOY A REIR A CARCAJADAS EN SU CARA. POR GILIPOLLAS.

Comienzo a oír algunas hojas moverse, debe de ser el señorito. – Tú, sal de ahí ya. – Vuelve a moverse, sin salir nadie de allí. – ¡¿Quieres hacer el favor de salir ya?! – Me acerco rápidamente a aquellos arbustos, apartándolos rápidamente. – ¡¿Quieres sa…?! – Me quedo callado, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible.

No era Roderich, sino un pequeño polluelo de fénix. Me acerco a él lentamente para no asustarle y así observarle mejor. Puedo ver una herida en una de sus alas, parece reciente. Intento acercarme un poco más, poniéndome en cuclillas cerca suya. Casi no se mueve, su respiración es muy entrecortada. Lo cojo y lo pongo entre mis brazos, intentando darle algo de calor mientras me siento bajo un pequeño árbol, apoyándome en él. Después de varios minutos, noto como su respiración se estabiliza, abriendo poco a poco los ojos, mirándome dificultosamente.

Le susurro en voz baja mientras le acaricio con el dedo la cabeza. – Ya estás a salvo, pequeño. –

Después de eso, noto como se pega un poco a mí, buscando algo de calor. Le cojo suavemente con una mano y le envuelvo un poco en mi camiseta, levantándome y comenzando a buscar a Roderich de nuevo. Cuando llevo unos kilómetros andados encuentro, para mi sorpresa, una cabaña. Por lo que parece está abandonada, y no me extrañaría que Roderich estuviera aquí metido. Abro la puerta lentamente y miro por la pequeña rendija que hay entre la puerta y la pared. Parece que no hay nadie, así que la abro totalmente y entro, sacando al pequeño fénix de mi camiseta, poniéndole sobre la cama. Le acaricio el pico y susurro.

– Aquí podrás descansar a gusto. – Le sonrío antes de apoyar la cara en la cama, mirándole.

Veo como poco a poco cierra los ojos, apoyándose levemente en la almohada. Vuelvo a acariciarle la cabeza con el dedo, y ahora que lo pienso, últimamente se veían menos de estos por aquí, casi ninguno. He tenido suerte en encontrar uno vivo… Espero encontrar a Roderich igual…

Me quedo con la cara pegada al colchón un buen rato con los ojos cerrados, no he dormido casi nada, y no puedo quedarme dormido ahora.

– ¿Gilbert? – Sonó una leve voz al otro lado de la habitación, y con un leve respingo me dí la vuelta.

Es Roderich, sabía que tenía que estar por aquí. Suspiré antes de levantarme e ir hacia la puerta donde estaba asomado. – ¿Llevas todo el rato aquí? –

Asintió levemente antes de esconderse un poco en a puerta, frotándose uno de sus ojos. – Al final encontré un lugar mejor donde dormir. –

– Ya veo. – Me acerco hasta estar casi junto a él.

– Ah…Espera… – Se esconde algo más, elevando un poco la voz (Voz de recién despertado, por cierto.)

– Shh – Le señalo al pequeño polluelo, indicando que no hiciera ruido.

Lo mira mientras se le abren un poco más los ojos. – ¿E-Es un fénix? –

– Si, lo encontré herido en el bosque. – Digo mientras le miro, aún medio escondido. – Será mejor que no lo despertemos. – Avanzo un poco hasta quedarme frente a la puerta, abriéndola rápidamente.

– ¡E-Espera! –

Te he dicho que no… – Susurro antes de cerrar la puerta y mirarle, solamente lleva… ¡¿SOLAMENTE LLEVA LOS PANTALONES?! Me pego a aquella puerta, apartando la vista de él. – ¡¿QUE HACES ASI?! –

Intenta taparse un poco, mirándome algo rojo. – ¡Hace calor! ¡Y ya te he dicho que esperaras! –

Le miro de reojo, aún pegado a la pared. – ¡P-Ponte algo! –

Se da la vuelta y se pone su camisa rápidamente para después mirarme. – Y bueno… ¿Qué piensas hacer con ese fénix? –

– Cuidarlo, por supuesto. No voy a dejarle morir. – Le miro ahora de frente, algo serio.

– Déjame pasar. – Se acerca, cogiendo el pomo de la puerta.

– Ni se te ocurra despertarlo – Me aparto, dejándole pasar. Abre la puerta y va hacia él lentamente. Cierro la puerta y voy tras él, algo curioso. – ¿Qué vas ha hacer? –

Se queda de rodillas frente a él, observándolo. – Tiene el ala rota, será mejor que no se mueva de aquí unos días. –

– Vamos, que nos quedamos aquí unos días. – Me acerco, sentándome a su lado.

Me mira rápidamente. – ¿Vamos? –

– Pues claro. – Digo mientras miro al fénix.

Suspira y lo mira también. – ¿Le has puesto nombre? –

Niego. – No lo he pensado aún… – Comencé a pensar nombres, pero ninguno me cuadraba.

Comienza a reír un poco mientras me mira. – Creo que tengo el nombre perfecto. –

Alzo una ceja antes de mirarle. – ¿Cuál? –

– Gilbird. –

Vuelvo a mirar al fénix. – Gilbird… No está mal. – Asiento antes de volver a acariciarle. – Mi pequeño Gilbird. –


End file.
